Change is Constant, Growth is Optional
by Nova Force
Summary: Fluttershy and Braeburn struggle to maintain a long distance relationship. Discover how they find a way to endure in this clean Appleloosan love story!
1. Chapter 1: Braeburn Arrives

Change is Constant, Growth is Optional

By Nova Force

Chapter 1: Braeburn Arrives

"Oh my goodness, there's still so much to do," Fluttershy said to herself. The bright yellow and pink-haired Pegasus had spent the whole morning trying to bake a cucumber birthday cake for her pet, the white rabbit Angel Bunny.

Birthday cake preparation was never her strong suit; that honor went to one of her best friends, Pinkie Pie. However, Fluttershy was familiar with Angel's picky eating habits and knew how to adhere to his exacting tastes. Sometimes Pinkie could get carried away in her excitement and whip up something a little _too_ spectacular for the way Angel liked his sweets. The same applied to Ponyville's Sugercube Corner. None of their cake selections had ever pleased him either. Unfortunately, this meant Flutterhsy was alone on the battlefield of cake baking. Salads and sandwiches were no problem for her, but cakes were in a league of their own. No matter. She loved her pet enough to give him her best effort.

And for Angel's sake, he was going to need a _lot_ of her best effort.

"Okay, now all I have to do is set the oven on high…" Fluttershy twisted the knobs on her oven until she heard a metallic click. "There! That should be everything. Now all I have to do is wait for-" she stopped midsentence looking around her kitchen. "Oh dear, where did I put that cook book?" She fluttered about searching high and low, but to no avail.

Time for plan B. Trusting her instincts.

"Alright, well, I guess I'll just check in every now and then to see if the all the fluff has gone away, just how Angel likes it." With the oven doing its thing, Fluttershy saw what a mess the kitchen had become. Baking cucumber cake had a way of transforming kitchens from pristine palaces of cookery to unrecognizable wastelands that could pass for the Ponyville dump. "I better clean up."

Before she got started, Fluttershy could suddenly sense that she was no longer alone in the kitchen. Ever so slowly she turned around to see a tiny pair of black eyes staring up at her. In front of her was a little white rabbit with his arms folded and a raised eyebrow. Angel lived with Fluttershy long enough to know that this was not the kitchen's normal state. He began thumping one of his feet on the ground, as if he expected some kind of explanation.

Baking cakes may not have been one of Fluttershy's strengths, but she was an even worse liar. This, however, did not matter. Knowing that she had one of Equestria's worst poker faces, she planned ahead for any accidental visits from Angel. After all, the element of surprise is a birthday cake's most special ingredient. She inhaled deeply and, as loud as she could muster, said, "Happy birthday, Angel! We're going to have a wonderful day today, starting with you right," she paused, "_here in the kitchen_!"

The code words had been spoken. In moments the kitchen went from having just Fluttershy and her pet, to a whole host of woodland creatures. Squirrels and chipmunks burst through the kitchen windows, allowing an assortment of birdies from toucans to red, green, and blue jays to swoop inside. From the sink slithered out the snakes, with lizards and frogs following behind. All of these creatures swarmed around Angel, who was now wide-eyed and thumping his foot no more. The squirrels lifted him off the ground and carried him out of the kitchen into the living room.

Just then, the front door swung wide open. Standing in place was Harry the bear, motioning with his paws to the other animals to follow him outside. At first Harry terrified Angel, but after Fluttershy famously gave him that first massage, every animal realized he was an overgrown creampuff. Still, his presence did take some getting used to for most. The animals charged toward the door. Fluttershy's cottage was not built to accommodate woodland creature stampedes, so the mess made in the kitchen soon was mirrored in the living room. The birds knocked over lamps. The snakes and lizards dirtied up the floor. And Harry left a deep scratch in the front door when he opened it. As Angel was being carried away, Fluttershy's heart sank as she realized that her cleanup duty had just doubled. When all the animals cleared out, Harry gave the door a mighty slam shut, making a couple of butterfly pictures fall from the walls.

After all the swift and heavy commotion, Operation Keep-Angel-Away-From-The-Kitchen-And-Take-Him-To-A-Birthday-Tea-Party-Outside was a complete success. Even though Angel had seen her concocting something for him, Fluttershy could at least surprise him with what it was. The task before her now was restoring her cottage back to normal.

A quick survey of the damage done depressed her spirits. "Oh, so much to do. I wish I had some help."

Almost as if Celestia had been watching over her, there was a knock at the door. Not knowing who it could possibly be, and seeing as the vast majority of her woodland friends were off entertaining Angel, Fluttershy approached the door with caution. "Who is it?"

Her fears washed away when she recognized the unmistakable Texan-drawl of her close friend, Applejack. "Fluttershy, it's me! May I come inside?"

"Just a minute!" Fluttershy turned to her living room and weighed two options in her head. _What's worse? Inviting one of your closest friends into a messy house, or making them wait too long at the door?_ Since each scenario presented ugly outcomes, she struggled to settle on a decision.

Applejack shouted from outside. "I'm sorry if this is a bad time. I need to ask you a favor. Is everything alright?" From outside of the cottage, Applejack could detect that there had to have been some commotion going on at Fluttershy's. Aside from the huge claw scratch that Harry left on the door, Applejack witnessed the woodland creature mad-dash on her approach.

Through the door Applejack heard Fluttershy respond, "Okay, but I apologize for the mess." With that, the door crept open revealing the jumble jungle that was Fluttershy's cottage.

Applejack halted mid-trot as she took in the devastation. "Great Celesita! What happened here?"

Fluttershy hovered over her wall paintings that were strewn all over her floor. "I'm in the middle of baking a cucumber cake for Angel, and, uh, he found me in the kitchen, so I had my animal friends keep him busy."

"Well shoot! Let me help you clean up this pigsty."

The two pony friends started the daunting cleanup task. Fluttershy took the paintings from the floor and carefully put them back on the walls, while Applejack realigned the furniture back into their original positions. Over time, the cottage slowly began to resemble its fairness.

As Applejack re-fluffed the sofa pillows, she called over to Fluttershy who was now in the kitchen wiping her counter. "Hey guess what? You remember my cousin Braeburn? He's coming to Ponyville today for a whole week!"

Fluttershy froze. _Gosh he's dreamy._ "He is? Whatever for?"

"Big McIntosh sprained his back a few days ago. He tried tilling the ground for this new garden for Granny, but he overdid it. Now he's as helpless as a newborn. So I gave a holler to Braeburn over at Appleloosa to see if he'd be willing to help out with the farm chores until Big Mac recovered."

On the surface Fluttershy kept it cool, but inside was another story. The simple mention of Applejack's cousin revved up her heart rate. She turned away to wipe her already-cleaned kitchen counter, fearing Applejack would see her face flush red. One of the more infuriating parts about having a crush was also one of the most enjoyable – keeping it a secret. "Oh, that's wonderful news!" As much as she delighted in hearing that Braeburn was in town, for the sake of avoiding a heart palpitation, she jumped topics. "But, um, wasn't there a favor you were going to ask me?"

"Yes, I was gonna get to that. Do you remember those beavers awhile back who built that dam causing our tree fields to flood?"

"You mean Mr. Beaverton Beaverteeth and his family? What about them?"

"Well, turns out Apple Bloom bumped into them while tilling Granny's new garden, and they got off on the wrong hoof. They're having an argument right now as we speak, and it's getting ugly. I was hoping maybe if you've got the time, you could at least calm the beavers down? I would've asked earlier, but I couldn't leave you alone in this mess." Fluttershy looked at Applejack, who put on her "pretty please" puppy-eyes.

_Applejack did help me clean this place up. Plus, "he" might arrive while I'm there. _"Sure! Let's see what all the fuss is about."

"Great! Let's get over there before Apple Bloom puts a hoof in her mouth and riles those beavers up even further."

The two friends left the cottage and headed over to Sweet Apple Acres. In the midst of the cleaning up and the news of Braeburn's visit, Fluttershy completely blanked on the cucumber cake in the oven.

* * *

"I told you Mr. Beaverton Beaverteeth, this land is for Granny Smith's new garden!" Apple Bloom said.

Mr. Beaverton Beaverteeth hopped up and down flailing his arms ranting in beaver-speak. Behind him stood his family, each of them standing with stern looks on their faces with their arms folded. Every time the head-beaver squeaked one of his talking points, they nodded in agreement.

"Oh c'mon, isn't there some way we can work this out?"

The patriarchal beaver shook his head in rejection. He dug a finger into the ground and traced through the dirt a series of shapes. In a few moments a tiny map of the immediate area appeared. Visually the beaver tried to outline the logistical flaws of the new garden.

"How about we compromise?"

The head-beaver scuffled back to his family as they huddled into a circle. At last, after going back and forth for hours, it looked as if real progress was about to be made. Hearing the beavers make agreement noises encouraged Apple Bloom. Before long the beavers' huddle formation broke away and Mr. Beaverton Beaverteeth approached the young filly.

Apple Bloom extended a hoof. "We got a deal?"

The beaver did not receive the hoof. Instead, he blankly stared at it. After a few awkward moments, the beaver's brow furrowed and he spat at Apple Bloom's hooves on the ground.

Apple Bloom looked down and mumbled to herself, "I'll take that as a 'no'." _There's just no reasoning with the unreasonable._

Before the situation escalated even further, Applejack and Fluttershy arrived on the scene.

"Whoa! Let's settle down everyone. Apple Bloom, let Fluttershy handle this," Applejack said.

The yellow Pegasus calmly fluttered between Apple Bloom and the huffy beaver. "Hello Mr. Beaverton Beaverteeth, I'm happy to see you again."

The beaver squeaked something that put a look of disgust on Fluttershy's face. "I understand that you're upset, but I assure you there's no need for that kind of language. I promise you that we have no intention of making your lives harder with this new garden. Please consider that Granny Smith isn't as young as she used to be. Aside from watching her grandchildren grow up, gardening is one of the few pleasures she has left."

For the first time the beaver looked as if he was really listening.

Fluttershy continued, "I see you have your family with you. One of these days, you too will become as old as Granny Smith. Imagine what it would be like if your grandchildren came to you and offered to build you a garden because they knew it'd something you like. It's a safe, low-risk activity involving the great outdoors. How would you feel if we came along and demanded that you do away with the garden simply because we didn't like it?"

Mr. Beaverton Beaverteeth turned to face his family. He sighed and looked back up at Fluttershy. He began explaining himself to her.

After a few minutes, Fluttershy nodded her head. "I see now. Thank you for understanding."

"What'd he say?" Applejack said.

"Mr. Beaverton Beaverteeth says he's sorry. He and his family travel through this patch of land to get to the forest from their dam. There are many routes, but this way is the one most convenient for them. They didn't think about how much this garden will mean to Granny."

"It takes a mighty big pony to apologize. We accept!" Applejack bowed her head in acceptance.

After a series of apologetic bows, the beaver family walked away.

"Gosh Fluttershy, I had tried forever to get through that stubborn rodent. You're really something with animals," Apple Bloom said.

Applejack threw her arm around Fluttershy. "She's more than that! This girl here successfully reformed Discord! There ain't any creature out there that Fluttershy can't communicate with."

Fluttershy's lowered her head. In a hushed tone she said "Thank you."

Just then, a tenor colt voice called from the distance. "Cousin Applejack! I'm heeere!"

Applejack reared onto her hind legs. "Braeburn!" She and Apple Bloom galloped toward their cousin.

Knots instantly materialized and twisted in Fluttershy's stomach as she was arrested by the sight of the Appleloosan colt. _Oh my goodness! What do I do now? What do I say?_ From the moment she and Applejack left her cottage, Fluttershy rehearsed in her head a thousand scenarios of her greeting Braeburn. No matter how much she tried to contrive the situation, life had a funny way of screwing with her plans.

After a round of hugs and warm words, the Apple sisters escorted Braeburn over to greet Fluttershy. The closer they got, the more heightened her senses became.

"Braeburn, you remember Fluttershy, don't you?" Applejack motioned over to her love-struck friend.

"Why, of course I do! Fluttershy! Blazes girl, you're still as cute as a button," Braeburn winked.

Fluttershy's face turned cherry red. She let out a barely audible, "Um, hi."

Braeburn just smiled admiringly at her. Fluttershy could have sworn she saw a twinkle in his eye. Applejack spoke up. "You must be beat after traveling all that way from Appleloosa. Why don't we go on inside and hook you up with some of Granny's cider?"

Braeburn's face lit up. "Mmm, that sounds terrific!"

"Maybe we can have some Apple Pie too, sis?" Apple Bloom looked up at her with another pair of "pretty please" eyes.

"Oh I second that idea! Yes, cousin Applejack, please tell me we have some."

Applejack thought for a moment before realizing a grim reality. "Sorry, I think Big McIntosh helped himself to the last of the pies. Granny felt bad for him lying in bed all day that she spoiled him to everything we had. There ain't a single cake in the house."

Hearing the word "cake" hit Fluttershy like a ton of bricks. _Oh no._

The Pegasus gasped. "Angel Bunny's cucumber cake!"

Braeburn tilted his head. "Angel who's what now?"

There was no time to explain. "I-I'm sorry, really. I have to get going. It was great seeing you Braeburn." With that, Fluttershy galloped back toward her cottage deserting the three earth ponies.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid. How could I forget the cucumber cake? Angel's birthday is going to be ruined! He probably won't forgive me. I'm such a bad caretaker. How could I have been so forgetful?_ The image of Braeburn winking at her flashed across her mind. _Oh. That's how._

Her hooves hit the ground carrying her with lightning swiftness. She turned her head around to see Sweet Apple Acres rapidly shrinking into a micro-image of itself. The three ponies she left behind had gone away. Before turning her head back, Fluttershy noticed her wings tucked at her sides.

_Oh, right. I have these._ Every so often, it seemed like Fluttershy forgot that she could fly. Seconds later she burst into the air. _Now I'll get there in no time, though it's probably too late._ Determined, Fluttershy flapped her wings like she hadn't in a long, long time.

On her way back to her cottage, she flew over her woodland creature friends still entertaining Angel. Miraculously, they were still at the tea party. If she wasn't in a hurry, she would have taken a second look because for one wild moment Fluttershy thought she saw Angel and Harry the bear engaged in an arm wrestling contest with the other animals circled around them cheering wildly. _I must be getting delirious_.

At last her cottage was in sight, though she immediately knew the situation was bleak; black smoke was seeping out the kitchen window. She landed in front of her door and swung it open, to where she was greeted by a massive billowing blackness.

She backed away coughing. In the heat of the moment she hatched a plan, where she quickly darted around her cottage opening all the windows. She hoped that would be enough to release the smoke, though deep down she knew the only way truly to stop the smoke was turning off the oven. That meant going inside.

She went to the side of her cottage that had the kitchen window. The black smoke continued to rage out into the sky above. _Oh Angel Bunny, the things I do for you._ She inhaled deeply, shut her eyes as tight as she could and charged through the window.

Her visibility was nothingness. Fortunately, her oven was beeping loudly. _Just follow the beep Fluttershy_. She carefully ambled toward the noise, though at one point she bumped into her table which helped give her a sense of her bearings.

By the time she reached the oven, her lungs were about to give out. Since the stovetop was not activated, she had no fear randomly twisting all the knobs hoping that eventually she'd find the correct one.

In a sightless flurry, she twisted all of knobs into the off-position. The pressure in her lungs overcame her willpower and she exhaled. She dared not to take a breath fearing for her life, so she retreated backwards until she hit the table again. From there she blindly aimed herself to the location where she thought the kitchen window was.

With no time to think, Fluttershy flung herself toward the wall. For a few moments she was weightless, but she braced herself for the impact of a wall. Amazingly, no such impact ever happened. Soon enough, the atmosphere around her felt lighter. By the time she cracked an eyelid, the image of green grass came flying at her, and she landed in her backyard with a thud.

The Pegasus sat up rubbing her eyes. When she opened them, the smoke flowed continuously from her cottage.

Just as she was about to reach the point of hopelessness, Fluttershy felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Need a hoof, darlin'?" Braeburn arrived.

She jumped to attention. "B-Braeburn? What are _you_ doing here?"

"From the way you exited back at the farm, we all could tell something was wrong. I noticed you left at the word 'cake' so Applejack filled me in on your situation. I must say, you have a mighty commitment to that bunny of yours."

"I've had him since he was born. I just wanted him to have a wonderful birthday cake," Fluttershy sighed. Then she noticed Braeburn was alone. "Are Applejack and Apple Bloom with you?"

"Naw, they went to start work on some more Apple pies. I told them I was going to swing by here to check on you." He leaned his head around her to see the smoke raging forth. "Cucumber cakes can fall like a house of cards if you ain't careful."

Fluttershy eyed him suspiciously. "You know how to make cucumber cake?"

The Appleloosan colt reared onto his hind legs. "Sure do!"

_A colt who cooks. Pinch me._

"In fact, Ms. Fluttershy, how 'bout when this smoke dies down, you and I whip up an even better cake for your bunny?"

_Oh please, Celestia, tell me this is not a dream_. "Are you serious?"

"Why of course! Do you have enough ingredients left over?"

Fluttershy furiously scanned her memory banks. "Yes, I believe I do."

"Well alright then, when the smoke clears you are and I are gonna bake this cake AAAAppleloosa-style."

_Why is he being so nice? Maybe he likes me too?_ Fluttershy grasped at any justification for Braeburn's being there with her. Here was a colt who traveled a great distance by train to help his cousins maintain their farm. By all accounts he should have been dead tired from his trip, yet now he stood before her raring to bake a cake with her. It defied logic, but who needs logic when you're in love?


	2. Chapter 2: Orange Luster

Chapter 2: Orange Luster

Miracle of miracles, Fluttershy and Braeburn were able to whip up a cucumber birthday cake for Angel before the day was done. Perhaps even more impressive was Fluttershy being able to get through the baking session in one piece. Braeburn recounted all his stories of life in Appleloosa since making peace with Chief Thunderhooves and the other buffalo. Fluttershy absorbed every drop of his words. What struck her most was his passion. Even uninteresting topics like caring for Applejack's former tree, Bloomberg, were riveting simply because of the electric energy Braeburn had. He carried himself with such an unflappable confidence that Fluttershy couldn't help but be drawn to his words.

That evening, to Fluttershy's great delight, Angel devoured his cake. While he and his woodland creature companions chowed down to cucumber deliciousness, Braeburn gave Fluttershy some departing words. "We made quite the little baking team. I had a lot of fun! Catch you later, darlin'."

Not knowing the proper response, Fluttershy blurted out, "Catch you."

Before inflicting a world of self-loathing upon herself for such an awkward response, Braeburn softly chuckled and winked at her. The adrenaline flowed through Fluttershy's veins like never before.

_He's only here for a week. I have to see him again!_

* * *

A few days after Angel's birthday, a small gathering of Fluttershy's friends met at a Ponyville café. Together they sat by the entrance and exchanged small talk. Pinkie Pie ordered a serving of cinnamon rolls while Twilight Sparkle and Rarity had juice. Their conversation carried on normally until Twilight broached a topic that had been nagging at her.

"Girls, do you notice Fluttershy acting kind of weird lately?" Twilight stared across the table.

"Whatever do you mean?" Rarity asked.

"For the past few days she's been walking on air." Twilight searched around the table to see if either of her friends agreed with her.

Pinkie Pie stuffed her face with a cinnamon roll. "She's a Pegasus, silly! Of _course_ she can walk on air!"

_Typical Pinkie._ "That's not what I mean." Twilight leaned forward and spoke softer. "I think she might have a special somepony."

Rarity jumped to attention. "A special somepony? For our Fluttershy? To whom are you referring?"

"Haven't you seen her acting funny around Applejack's cousin Braeburn? Even if you mention his name she gets all bashful."

"See's ahways bafful." Pinkie's said with her mouth filled with another cinnamon roll.

Twilight pressed her theory forward. "Yeah, but this is different. Her eyes get _gooey_ and she starts smiling to herself a lot."

Rarity's eyes widened as she got her '_Idea!'_ face. "Well then, why don't we help her out?"

Mild apprehension gripped Twilight. She tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

"As her friends, we should help give her more, what's the right word… 'luster'."

"_Luster?_" Twilight did not even try to hide the shock in her face. Even in the most twisted of dimensions, "Fluttershy" and "Luster" did not belong in the same breath.

Her clear disgust failed to dampen Rarity's spirit. "Why yes! I know just the look that will give her the extra razzle-dazzle."

With a mighty gulp, Pinkie swallowed her cinnamon rolls. "Razzle-dazzle? Sounds yummy! Can I have some too?"

Too many frightening scenarios played in Twilight's mind. She knew Fluttershy was at her best whenever she was herself. "I really think we should just mind our own busi-"

The café door's bell rang announcing that a new customer had entered. Fluttershy walked in and instantly spotted her friends.

"Hello everypony, how are you all today?" Fluttershy said approaching them.

Rarity slinked up to her with a furtive expression. "Fluttershy! Darling, we were just talking about you."

Being the center of attention was never her strong suit. Fluttershy looked confused. "Who, me?"

Not one to drag out conversation, Rarity cut to the chase. "Yes, you. Tell us sweetheart, is Applejack's cousin your new special somepony?"

All the air sucked out of the room. "My _what?!_"

Twilight stared daggers at her blunt unicorn friend. "Rarity!" Her expression softened as she turned to a fire-engine red Fluttershy. "I'm sorry. What she meant to say was we've noticed you acting kind of funny around Braeburn."

Rarity stepped forward and leaned a little too close for Fluttershy's comfort. "Yes. So do you like him, or do you _like _like him?"

Fluttershy's forehead and armpits immediately went into sweat-mode. _Thank goodness Applejack's not here_.

"If you're to win that Appleloosan colt's heart, then you need to have luster."

Twilight pounded her hooves on the table. "Will you stop using that word?!" Rarity responded in kind, but Fluttershy didn't listen. She was in her own world realizing that hiding her feelings from her friends would be no use. She did, however, appreciate Pinkie Pie's greater interest in her cinnamon rolls. While her two best unicorn friends fought over semantics, Pinkie licked the icing off her hooves. Suddenly, Fluttershy found her thoughts drifting.

_Braeburn had icing on his hooves with the cucumber cake…_

Since Braeburn helped her with Angel's birthday, she hadn't really spent any time with him alone. Like anypony who's ever had a crush, Fluttershy replayed in her mind every interaction they had that night and analyzed them to death. One thing kept sticking out in her mind: _He came and sought me out. I didn't ask for his help with that cake. Maybe he is interested?_ Even if he were, she knew her time was limited to the remaining week. Rarity's offer sounded more appealing the more she thought about it.

She wasn't sure about the whole "luster" business, but when you like somepony, you'll do just about anything to get their attention. Fluttershy took a deep breath and interrupted Twilight and Rarity's shouting match.

"Um, excuse me." Even though her volume was a fraction of their shouting, Twilight and Rarity were immediately silenced.

She turned toward Rarity and wore an excited smile. "Let's do it."

"Marvelous!" Rarity rapidly clapped her hooves together. Twilight's jaw dropped open. Pinkie crammed the last cinnamon roll in it – she couldn't help herself.

"Come, Fluttershy," Rarity grabbed her by the hoof, "Let us make you something perfect to inspire!" The fashonista unicorn led the way, leaving Twilight in a stupor and Pinkie summoning the waiter for more cinnamon rolls. As the two galloped toward the Carousel Boutique, Rarity kept gabbing about hair-styles and accessary doodads for the outfit she had in mind. All of it entered through one of Fluttershy's ears and flew right out the other. Time and again Rarity proved herself to be the queen of aesthetics, so Fluttershy had no trouble trusting that her friend would deliver on her word.

Unfortunately for Fluttershy, Rarity enjoyed delivering on her word a bit _too_ much.

When they arrived at her house, Rarity burst through the front door to find Sweetie Belle with her Cutie Mark Crusader friends playing a game of cards.

"Dear sister, would be so kind as to run along and play with your friends elsewhere?" She struck a dramatic pose. "Fluttershy and I have serious work to do!"

Sweetie Belle frowned holding up her cards. "Aw, but we just got started."

Her older sister was unimpressed. "Yes, well, that's all very well and good, but I have wonders to accomplish! So if you wouldn't mind, please run along."

Scootaloo stood up first and buzzed her wings. "C'mon crusaders, let's go to the clubhouse."

Apple Bloom followed her lead. "Yeah, we should go there anyway. I told cousin Braeburn to meet me there later this afternoon."

Like a magnet, Fluttershy was drawn into the conversation. "Braeburn? Why is he meeting you there?"

Apple Bloom didn't notice Fluttershy's sudden interest. "I mentioned to him last night at dinner about our clubhouse and he got all excited. Said how much he wished he had one when he was growing up."

Fluttershy and Rarity exchanged a quick nod with each other acknowledging the deadline they had.

"Tell you what, little sister. If you and your friends run along, I'll take you all out for ice cream tomorrow. How does that sound?"

"It's a deal!" With that, the three Cutie Mark Crusaders collected their cards and dashed off to their clubhouse.

Rarity wheeled toward Fluttershy. "We have no time to waste!"

Ponies who didn't know Rarity would wonder why she never hired anypony to help her around the Carousal Boutique. Those who did know her, however, knew Rarity's intense modus operandi. Watching her work was a wonder in itself. _"If you want the job done right, you got to do it yourself,"_ she would often say. Using her unicorn magic, every cabinet drawer in the shop flew open releasing all sorts of fashion materials. In moments Fluttershy felt like she was caught in the middle of a hurricane's eye, for there was an eerie calmness to the swarm of fabrics and jewelry circling silently around them. She knew the only way to make this go as quickly as possible was to not resist, and just let Rarity fly.

A half-dozen outfits later, the fashionista unicorn finally settled on a look. Even though Fluttershy didn't dress up very often, most everypony agreed she looked best in green. Which is why, for the life of her, Fluttershy could not fathom why Rarity chose to go with an orange look.

"It'll remind him of the outdoors," she reasoned. "Applejack's family's really into that kind of lifestyle. He's even got an Uncle and Aunt Orange in Manehattan. Trust me darling, orange is in this season. Plus, it has just enough luster without becoming smoldering."

"Uh huh." As much as she enjoyed her company, Fluttershy couldn't wait to escape from Rarity's fashion clutches.

The unicorn opened the front door to her house. "Come, let us go!"

The two friends ventured their way to the clubhouse. They were careful not to gallop too quickly out of fear of ruining Rarity's latest masterpiece. Once again, Rarity prattled on about what to say and what not to say, while Fluttershy ignored her trying to fight off the butterflies in her stomach.

After what seemed like forever, they made it to their destination. Rarity brought Fluttershy in for a brief huddle. "Alright, there's the clubhouse. Remember, if you need me, I'll be here behind these bushes. Now, go to your loved one!"

Fluttershy's heart-rate kicked into high gear. "Here goes."

* * *

Inside the clubhouse, Braeburn and the Cutie Mark Crusaders ended another round of their card game. As chance would have it, Braeburn won. "Hooey! This clubhouse y'all got is the best! The things I woulda done if I had one of these at your age."

Scootaloo spoke with pride. "Yeah, we have our top secret meetings here. This is also where we hold the Rainbow Dash fan club."

Apple Bloom chimed in the conversation. "We also meet here to think of ways to get our Cutie Marks. I sure hope we get those soon."

"Aw, don't worry about getting those Cutie Marks, girls. No matter what you got on your flank, what you got in here is more important." Braeburn pointed to where his heart was. "Just think of the ponies that you know who do have Cutie Marks who are absolutely the pits!"

Without saying a word, the girls all shared the same thought: _Diamond Tiara_ _and Silver Spoon._

Sweetie Belle stood by the window. "This clubhouse also has a great view. It's really useful whenever we want no pony to sneak in." As Braeburn approached the window, Sweetie Belle gazed out to enjoy the scenery. Unfortunately, she spotted an orange blemish that ruined everything. "What the? Is that… Fluttershy?"

Braeburn looked out and narrowed his eyes. Despite her outfit, he had no trouble recognizing her. "By golly, it is."

The other two crusaders joined them. Once Scootaloo saw her, she snapped her head back. "What in Equestria is she wearing?"

Deep down, Braeburn knew this was related to him. "Wait here, girls. I'm gonna go see what she wants."

The Appleloosan colt stepped out onto the clubhouse's front door. "Hey Fluttershy!"

Fluttershy's eyes went gooey. "Hello there."

Braeburn carefully walked down the clubhouse's steps. "Whatcha got on there?"

She twirled in place, revealing a whole lot of orange. "How do you like it? Rarity made it for me."

"Did she now?" With this information Braeburn needed no further explanation.

"Yes, she's such a great friend."

The colt nodded. "I'm sure she is."

She couldn't put her hoof on it, but something told her Braeburn didn't like her new outfit. Whenever Braeburn spoke, he did so with such vigor and verve. Now he was being oddly reserved, as if he were holding back. In a flash, it hit her like a ton of bricks: _If you can't say something nice, don't say anything at all._

_That must be it! Braeburn's being too much of a gentlecolt to say how much he hates how I look! This was such a mistake._

Sensing her growing discomfort, Braeburn smiled. "Well Ms. Fluttershy, I'm glad you've got such a great friend in Rarity. I bet you she feels that same way about you."

"What do you mean?"

He began to laugh. "You'll wear just about _anything_ that girl whips up because you're too darn sweet to say 'no,' no matter how gaudy."

An aggressive ruffling sound could be heard from the bushes. _So much for "luster"._

"To be honest, it ain't really my style, and something tells me it's not yours either."

Fluttershy focused on the first part of his statement. "It's not?"

The colt shook his head side to side. "Naw, flashy dresses don't impress me much. I'm more concerned with what's in here." Braeburn tapped his vest yet again to where the heart was. "And I think it's awfully kind of you to wear that outfit in order to avoid hurting Ms. Rarity's feelings."

She blushed hard. "Oh, well, uh, she really is a wonderful friend."

"And I'm sure she feels the same about you."

There was a pause. The two ponies looked at each other. Fluttershy could have sworn she saw the same twinkle in Braeburn's eyes that she witnessed when he first arrived. She knew if she had more courage, she would have tried a little harder at flirting.

He broke the silence. "Well, hey, I've gotta get back to Sweet Apple Acres." He turned and called up to the clubhouse. "You ready to go Apple Bloom?"

Apple Bloom stood at the clubhouse's front door and hopped into the air. "Eeyup!"

"Take care, Ms. Fluttershy. Hope to see you again before I leave in a few days."

Fluttershy could barely speak. "Me too. Bye."

With that, Braeburn left. Rarity jumped out from the bushes and launched into a tirade about how her apparel was anything but "gaudy". As she ranted, Fluttershy watched as the Appleloosan colt walked off with his youngest cousin back to their farm. She mentally prepared herself for a night of replaying and over-analyzing.


	3. Chapter 3: Manny Problems

Chapter 3: Manny Problems

"Is that all you need done for the day, Granny?" said Braeburn.

"Yes, child. That should be everything." Granny Smith said sitting in her favorite living room chair.

"Alrighty, so while Applejack and Apple Bloom are at the market selling our crops, you need me to till the new garden, clean out the barn, and sweep the porch deck?"

Granny nodded. "You got it. And I'll tend to Big McIntosh for the day."

Braeburn tucked his hat forward. "I'll have it all done in two shakes of a lamb's tail!"

With the girls gone for the day and Big Mac out of commission, today's farm chores rested solely on Braeburn. As lopsided as this seemed, however, he welcomed the opportunity. Living in Appleloosa teaches a pony a thing or two about independence.

For the first order of business, he chose cleaning the barn, given the scope of the job. Barn maintenance could be deceptively easy. Most non-farming ponies saw the barn as a place to dump equipment. While that may be true, without proper care, the barn could turn into a dump itself.

The sun shone brightly on this day. The Appleloosan colt held his head high and he soaked in the sunrays. He stared at the sky and basked in its infinite spotlessness. _What a gorgeous day to be alive!_ At one point when he stepped forward, however, the dirt ground became uneven, causing him to misstep.

He looked down at his front hoof and stepped back. Surrounding his lonely hoofprint was something of a small crater. Once Braeburn got a full view of the ground, he saw that he stepped in a larger imprint of a paw. For a few moments Braeburn studied it trying to think of a creature that could have made such an impression, but he drew a blank. _I'll have to ask Granny 'bout this when I'm done._

When Braeburn arrived at the barn, he noticed its front door was unlocked. _That's odd_. _Normally somepony locks up before calling it a day._ As soon as Braeburn pushed open the doors, he did a double-take. Never in his life had he seen a barn look like an absolute junkyard. Shovels and rakes sprawled all over the floor covered in a blanket of hay strands. Ladders that once stood proudly awaiting their next call of duty were helplessly flat on the floor. Braeburn could hardly believe that Applejack or Big McIntosh would allow the barn to deteriorate like this.

As he moved deeper inside, his senses screamed at him that this mess was anything but natural. This kind of disarray could not have been from dereliction. Braeburn then recoiled when he saw one of the walls. At first glance it resembled hundreds of failed attempts of tic-tac-toe carved into the wall, but soon he realized it was just a senseless array of deep slash marks. The image of the large pawprint he stepped in flashed across his mind. After putting two and two together, Braeburn came to one conclusion.

_By golly, there's a monster loose in Sweet Apple Acres._

Most Ponyville residents would have trembled at the thought of dealing with a monster. Appleloosan ponies, however, are a different bread altogether. Growing up in the wild west of Equestria bestows upon a pony a rugged, bigger-than-life mystique. After years of wrangling with creatures of all shapes and sizes, Braeburn welcomed the challenge of taming a monster.

He didn't need to look far, either. Once he trotted out of the barn, an enormous creature immediately caught his attention. "What in the name of Celestia…?"

Across the field was a dirty-yellow creature with its back toward him. Braeburn failed to recognize what it was, but he didn't have to after seeing what it was doing – stamping Granny's new garden!

Braeburn ran back into the barn and grabbed one of the shovels. He galloped outside and kept his distance from his target. He twirled in place and heaved the shovel as has hard as he could muster. It torpedoed through the air, eventually colliding with the creature's head. There was a solid _thwack_ noise.

He pumped a hoof in the air. _Bull's-eye!_

His celebratory feelings were short lived. The creature spun around with anger in its movement. It revealed itself to be bipedal by rearing onto its hind legs. As it stood straight up, Braeburn got a clear view of the beast.

Everything about its appearance was made from a nightmare. With the body of a lion, the ears and wings of a bat, and a wicked scorpion's tail, the creature glared so hard at Braeburn that blood was about to shoot out of its eyes.

The Appleloosan colt showed no fear. "Hey you! You can't just go around shredding ponies' barns and stomping on their gardens like that!"

The beast showed no interest in engaging in a dialogue. With a huff, the creature charged toward him, stamping out the last of Granny's recognizable plants.

Braeburn's senses heightened. Instead of running away, he framed his body into a crouch position anticipating the monster's impact. _Show me whatcha got big fella. _

When the creature was in striking distance, it took a mighty swipe with its massive, pony-sized paw. Braeburn dodged by leaping into the air. He somersaulted over the monster's body, landing on the back part of its head. From there he slid down its neck and back all the way to the ground.

In a move that was an Apple family member trademark, Braeburn kicked with his hind legs with all of his might squarely at one the monster's knee joints. The impact of the kick caused the monster to fall sideways and land with a thud.

While this maneuver worked countless times on buffalo, buffalo aren't equipped with a gigantic scorpion's tail. Even though the monster fell flat on the ground, its tail flailed in every direction. Such aggression got the better or Braeburn's nimbleness, and it struck him hard on the side. The poisonous stinger missed him but only by a hair. The force of impact knocked him off his hooves causing him to sail through the air and loose hit hat in the process.

Braeburn hit the ground hard and tumbled until he hit one of the Sweet Apple Acre's trees. When he came to, the monster thundered toward him again. This time, however, Braeburn had nowhere to run and was cornered by the tree.

_I can't repeat the same move. He'll be expecting that._

With so little time to think, Braeburn raced through his options. He looked up and saw that this tree had pretty thick branches. The monster's roar grew loader with every step it took. Thousands of thoughts flew past Braeburn's mind, but only one proved to be the most viable.

In a split-second, he jumped straight up into the air. His decision could not have been made a moment too soon. The monster's face crashed into the tree's trunk barely missing him as he escaped upward. A second later and Braeburn would have been flattened like a pancake.

While the monster collided with the tree, the colt climbed up the tree and grabbed onto the highest branch he could find.

_No way can this guy get me up here._ Now there was only one problem; he was stuck.

The monster made a surprising recovery getting back onto its feet. Picking up Braeburn's scent, it looked up and saw him clinging to the highest branch. It made a gnarly smile as it flexed its wings to him. _Oh. I forgot he had those. I'm toast._

The monster then began roaring uncontrollably. As if it were explaining in its native-tongue all the horrible things it had planned for Braeburn. Knowing that he lost, Braeburn closed his eyes to accept his fate. He once witnessed sheriff Silverstar do the same thing in the final conflict with Chief Thunderhooves before they made peace.

Gradually the snarls and howls died away. When everything was silent, Braeburn popped open one eye. _Why am I still alive?_ He glanced down to see where the monster went.

At first he rejoiced to see the monster retreating, but then in a moment of horrifying realization he could see it advancing toward a certain pony. _Fluttershy!_

The Pegasus showed no sign of alarm. "What's going on here?" she said arriving onto the scene, wearing Braeburn's hat.

Braeburn screamed from the top of the tree. "Fluttershy, no! Get back! It's not safe!"

His state of alarm baffled her. She looked up at the monster, but then she looked past it, as it if weren't there. She spun around until she circled all the way back toward him. "What are you talking about?" she said.

_Has this girl lost her marbles?_ Braeburn pointed his hoof directly at the monster. "I'm talking about that beast! Run for your life!"

Fluttershy tilted her head and raised an eyebrow. "You mean Manny? Manny Roar?"

There was silence. Just moments ago Braeburn and the creature were engaged in mortal combat. Now everything was oddly calm. He couldn't explain why, but Braeburn started to feel like a fool with each passing moment.

Fluttershy waved for him to get out of the tree. "Come down here, silly."

At first Brarburn did nothing. He watched as Manny sat himself near Fluttershy and cooed at her. She giggled in return. Not taking his eyes off the creature, Braeburn shuffled and slithered his way down. When he hit the dirt, he carefully inched forward. "You _know_ this thing?"

Fluttershy smiled. "Sure I do. This _thing_ is Manny. He's a manticore. We go way back."

Manny lifted Fluttershy off the ground and, like a puppy happy to see its owner return home from work, proceeded to lick her affectionately. Fluttershy couldn't help but laugh at the tickling.

The more Braeburn watched, the more uncomfortable he became. "Um, darlin', can you ask him why he trashed Granny's garden and the barn?"

Fluttershy pushed herself away from Manny's grip. She wore a stern face. "Is this true?"

Manny lowered his head in shame. He then gurgled out some explanation in his native-tongue. Braeburn could not have interpreted the language even if his life depended on it, yet Fluttershy periodically nodded understanding every "word" that Manny spoke.

When he finished his explanation, Fluttershy said, "Oh, I see. That's still no excuse to take it out on poor Granny Smith's garden. You better apologize to her for what you did. After that, you're going to replant the garden _and_ repair the barn."

Manny's nostrils flared. His wings violently flapped as he writhed at the thought of cleaning up his own mess. Before he became too unruly, Fluttershy hit him with her trump card: The Stare.

Being on the receiving end of The Stare was like having your soul harpooned. As Fluttershy worked her magic, the mighty manticore cowered in obedience. Braeburn's jaw hung open in disbelief. He had seen some wild things in his day, but Fluttershy making nice with and domesticating a manticore topped the list.

The manticore then proceeded to Granny's house to make his apology, leaving Fluttershy and Braeburn alone. He looked at her in wonderment. "Girl, you are a piece of work."

_Just play it cool, Fluttershy_. "All you have to do is show a little kindness. That's all it takes when you want to make a new friend." She then lowered her head to allow him to reclaim his hat. "I believe this is yours. I was walking a trail until this breezed past me. I knew it was yours, so I thought you might have lost it. I didn't know you were fighting for your life."

A sheepish expression washed across Braeburn's face as he regained his hat. "Well, I guess I, uh, sort of started the whole thing when I chucked a shovel at his head."

Fluttershy snapped her head back. "You did _what?_ That's certainly not a good way to make a friend."

"You're right, but I was just so mad that that varmint was ruining Granny's garden and made a mess in the barn. Bad behavior like that can't go unpunished."

"True, but there's no need to escalate the conflict with violence."

Her words were so simple, yet they contained so much truth. It was this moment when Braeburn recognized the maturity Fluttershy possessed. She may have been shy and introverted, but he could tell there was wisdom within her. Braeburn could not imagine anything more attractive.

"You're right, girl. Thanks again for returning my hat. I thought I'd have to wait for when I got back home to get another one of these. I swear, I feel naked without it."

Fluttershy flushed a deep red at Braeburn's words. She tried to keep her cool, but such a comment at point blank range caught her off guard. After some soft chuckling, Braeburn's tone went serious.

"Say, Fluttershy, I was wondering something." He said looking at the ground in front of him.

"Yes?" In her mind she knew he was about to say something significant.

"Tomorrow's my last day before I go back to Appleloosa, and Granny and the others are gonna have a little campfire party for me. It'll be their way of saying 'thanks' for all I've done this week." The colt paused as he stared straight into her eyes. "I was thinking maybe you'd like to come too?"

Her heart skipped a beat. "Me?"

"Yeah, I mean, if you're not too busy."

_Yes-yes-yes-yes-yes-yes-yes-yes!_ "Um, ok. That sounds nice."

His expression lit up. "Fantastic! They plan on getting started at sundown, so head on over whenever you can!"

In the heat of the moment, Braeburn pulled Fluttershy in for a hug. All at once she was enveloped in his grasp. Instantly her body went limp. She closed her eyes and inhaled his scent as deeply as she could. When Braeburn didn't let go right away, her brain sent powerful signals to her muscles to return the hug. She threw her hooves around him, yet there was no way for her to match the strength of his squeeze.

She did notice, however, that once she complied with the hug, Braeburn leaned his head toward her. _Oh my goodness!_ She leaned hers right back.

It was the moment no pony with a crush ever wanted to end. The type of moment a pony clings to in the days that follow.

When they pulled away from each other, they were already staring into each other's eyes. Fluttershy knew she was blushing, but she could have sworn she saw a hint of red in Braeburn's cheeks.

She spoke with a hopeful smile, "So I'll see you tomorrow?"

Without missing a beat, Braeburn simply said, "Catch you."


	4. Chapter 4: Campfire Date

Chapter 4: Campfire Date

On the eve of Braeburn's departure, the Apple family gathered around a small campfire. Even though the evening was supposed to celebrate Braeburn's help around the farm, the pony of the hour failed to engage fully; his thoughts dwelt elsewhere. Every now and again he would check over his shoulder as if he were expecting a visitor to arrive.

Everypony sat on logs that circled around the fire. Big McIntosh sat with Granny, who was rubbing his newly restored back. Braeburn was alone on his own log. Apple Bloom was supposed to be sitting with her big sister, but she sat closer to the fire so that she could roast her marshmallow on a stick. Applejack knew it would be awhile before she saw Braeburn again, so she couldn't resist bringing up one of her favorite topics.

"Cousin, I just have to ask," Applejack bit her lower lip and sheepishly looked side-to-side. "How's Bloomberg?"

In a neutral tone, Braeburn said, "The same as I told you yesterday. He's fine."

Something about the word "fine" screamed to Applejack that her favorite tree was anything but. She pressed her question. "I know, but you're sure that he gets enough sunlight? I didn't see where y'all decided to plant him."

The colt shook his head. _I've never seen Applejack to get so attached to something like this before._ "Believe it or not, we set up Bloomberg right in the center of the town. Originally sheriff Silverstar wanted to settle him in our apple orchard, but guess who had an issue with that."

"Thunderhooves?" The mere thought of the buffalo chief laying a hoof on Blooming sent chills down her spine.

Braeburn nodded. "The one and only! After all we've been through making the right balance between our orchard and their stampeding ground, the chief gets weird if we add anything to the orchard. But no need to worry. Bloomberg is safely set up where everypony can enjoy him."

"Sweet sarsaparilla, that makes happier than a pig in mud!" Applejack swiped the sweat of her forehead. "I'm glad y'all didn't have another landownership conflict with the buffalo."

"Yeah, me too," the colt said, peeking once again over his shoulder for any visitors. This time that he did, however, Apple Bloom took notice.

"Y'know what they say," Applejack took a deep breath, summoned her inner-Pinkie Pie, and sang. "You gotta shaaare! You gotta caaare!"

Although it was just a couple of verses, Granny immediately plugged her ears. "Great Celestia, stop! That's the kind of ditty that'll be stuck in my head for days!"

Big McIntosh nodded in agreement. "Eeyup."

Braeburn said nothing, but he frowned. He seriously considered turning in early for the night if this kept up much longer. _Darlin', where are you?_

Their protest baffled Applejack. "Aw c'mon you sticks in the mud. It's actually a pretty little tune, and the message is terrific. What's not to like?"

Before everypony unleashed a flood of scornful denunciations, a quiet voice beat them to the punch. "Um, excuse me."

Everypony turned to where the voice came from, but Braeburn especially jerked his head upon recognizing the soft voice.

An unassuming Pegasus stood before them staring at her hoof. She was lightly scraping the dirt. The sight of her boosted Braeburn's deflated spirit. "Fluttershy! You made it!"

"I'm sorry if I'm late." She stepped into the campfire circle and faced Applejack. "You know, I tried singing that song to Angel once because he refused to share his carrots with Harry the bear."

Applejack raised an eyebrow. "Yeah? And?"

"They both took the carrots and threw them at me."

That answer was just enough to validate Applejack. "See? That song _does_ bring folks together."

Braebrun eagerly scooted over and made room on his log for Fluttershy. "Right here, darlin'. Come on down and sit by me." He patted the space he made available to her. Apple Bloom quietly rotated her marshmallow as she spotted the sudden spike in her cousin's energy.

Right away Fluttershy's emotions plunged into a tizzy. Being in the presence of your special somepony meant being cursed with a hyper-awareness of every small move that you made. This especially doubles for when you happen to sit next to that same pony.

The thumping in Fluttershy's heart grew with every advance she made toward her seat. Once she sat down she immediately felt awkward. Seeing that she was the only non-Apple family member, she couldn't help but feel like a fish out of water.

_No, _he_ invited me. This is what _he_ wanted_.

Apple Bloom finally sat back down next to Applejack once her marshmallow obtained its golden coating. She paid close attention to Fluttershy's body language as she took her seat by Braeburn. If she didn't know any better, she could have sworn Fluttershy's eyes were stealing glances at him. Apple Bloom blew on her marshmallow to cool it down. After taking the first bite from it, she took the conversation floor. "So Fluttershy, Braeburn told us that you rescued him from a manticore."

She squirmed as all eyes narrowed on her. "All I did was show up."

Applejack removed her hat and started scratching her mane. "I remember that fellah. He seemed awfully scary at first, but you knew how to reach him." She turned to Braeburn. "You better thank your lucky stars this girl came by when she did, otherwise you woulda been mangled up real bad."

The colt had no trouble accepting that as truth. "You can say that again! My life started to flash before my eyes before this one here showed up." He gave Fluttershy a single pat on the back, though with a bit too much force. Even though her upper body lurched forward, a dopey smile sprang from her face. It quickly faded away, but not before Apple Bloom caught it.

Braeburn continued, "We don't get any manticores out in Appleloosa. Everypony back home will flip out when they hear about it."

Granny Smith coughed. "For as long as I can remember, manticores keep to themselves in the Everfree forest. I nearly had a heart attack when I saw Manny at my front door."

"I told him that he needed to apologize," Fluttershy said.

Granny threw her hooves up. "And that he did! I swear child, whatever moves you pulled on him worked like a charm. He cleaned up the barn _and_ replanted my garden. If I didn't think he'd terrify the livestock, I'd have asked him to stay longer."

With no major gaffes in the conversation so far, Fluttershy felt a little more at ease. "Manny's really nice once you get to know him. All you need is to show a little kindness."

In the corner of her eye, she could see Braeburn shuffle in his seat next to her. She guessed he what was thinking. _I bet he wishes that he had handled that encounter better._

In a bold move, she decided to fan his flames just a bit. "Kindness goes a lot farther than a shovel does," she said elbowing Braeburn.

"Eh? What's that supposed to mean?" Applejack said.

Braeburn pushed his hat forward to hide his face as much as he could. "I might have accidentally thrown a shovel at Manny's head."

Apple Bloom nearly choked on the last bite of her marshmallow. "Sweet Apple Acres, Braeburn! You threw a shovel at a _manticore?_"

His hat now completely covered his face. He muffled through it. "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

Despite her years, even Granny was shocked. "Dear me! You certainly left that tidbit of information out when you told us your version of the story."

Big McIntosh agreed. "Eeyup!"

Braeburn lifted his hat back up on top of his head. Embarrassment ruled over his face. "Yeah, uh, I figured it didn't matter one way or the other."

Fearing her little tease might have gone too far, Fluttershy backpedaled. She put her hoof on Braeburn's shoulder. "No, I can appreciate where you're coming from. You made a split-second decision in a high risk situation. Not everypony knows how to handle wild beasts like manticores."

The two yellow ponies looked into each other's eyes. Each time they had done so, Fluttershy sensed a growing unspoken connection to Braeburn. In this moment, she envisioned them galloping together through a meadow openly celebrating their love. Every part of her body told her that he was having the same vision, but there was no way to be sure.

The night proceeded forward without much discomfort. Stories of life in Appleloosa and Ponyville were swapped by each party member. After a healthy go-round of talking, some ponies turned in for the night. Granny Smith went first, giving Braeburn a warm hug before she left. Big McIntosh left next since he had an early morning ahead of him. He and Braeburn didn't hug; they shared a bro-hoof.

Apple Bloom and Applejack stayed out a little longer, but at that point Apple Bloom saw the writing on the wall: Fluttershy and Braeburn had it _bad _for each other. She would have bet the farm on this hunch the moment she saw Braeburn try to put his hoof around Fluttershy when he yawned and stretched out his hooves. As if that little stunt didn't already confirm it, Apple Bloom saw a mild wave a disappointment wash over Fluttershy when Braeburn, for whatever reason, failed to follow through. _He must have the jitters, _she thought to herself. _I need to get these two alone_.

Applejack, however, didn't pick up on any of this. Instead, she marched right up to her cousin and focused on one issue.

"Alrighty, so, when you get back to Appleloosa tomorrow, will you promise me that you'll say hi to Bloomberg for me?"

"Yes, I promise," he said flatly.

"You won't forget?"

"No, honestly, I won't"

"Will you make sure and give him a hug for me too?"

"I wi- _what?_"

Before Applejack could overpower Braeburn with her logic, Apple Bloom pounced on this moment to inject herself into the conversation. She wedged between the two and gave Braeburn a secret wink. "Y'know sis, I'm tired. I would love it if you could read me a bedtime story."

A look of bewilderment struck Applejack's face. "Say what? A bedtime story? Aren't you kind of old for that now?"

"I know, but I think it'd be fun for old time sake." Apple Bloom plopped on the ground and clapped her front hooves together. "Pleeease?"

Applejack shrugged. "I suppose it would be fun to mosey down memory lane."

Apple Bloom stood up and whipped around to give Braeburn a good-bye hug. "You're welcome," she whispered in his ear.

He didn't reply, but Apple Bloom knew he was grateful by the extra squeeze he gave in his hug. When he let go of her, she shot another wink at Fluttershy who flushed red in the face.

Applejack said goodnight to Braeburn too, but not after a few more blathering words about Bloomberg. "If you think he's homesick, tell him that he's welcome to come and visit me any time he wants."

"I'll be sure to tell him that." Braeburn marveled at the lengths he went to humor his cousin.

When Applejack and Apple Bloom finally left, Fluttershy and Braeburn were alone at the campfire.

Braeburn turned to say something to her, but he froze. Fluttershy was standing next to the dying fire. Her mane gracefully draped over half of her face like a pink waterfall. Her lone teal-colored eye struck him with its sweet innocence. He imagined himself diving straight into it and basking in the ocean of her elegance. Even the way she had tucked her wings at her sides was irresistible.

It did not take long for her to catch him staring. "So, um, what should we do now?"

Braeburn tipped his hat back. "Anything, we've got all night."

Having never been in a relationship before, Fluttershy had no clue how to interpret his answer. "Oh, um, well, uh, let's see."

He giggled. "How 'bout we just sit and talk?"

"That sounds lovely." _Right, I know how to sit and talk. I've been doing that all night!_

The two went and sat on one of the logs. Braeburn started talking as he took his seat. "Fluttershy, in the limited time that we've spent together this week, I want you to know that I had a lot of fun."

Fluttershy smiled at him. "I did too. Baking the cucumber cake was my favorite."

"I'm serious when I tell you nopony back home is gonna believe that story about the manticore."

"Sure they will. Honesty runs well in your family."

He chuckled. "That it does, sugercube. That it does." He allowed himself a moment not to say anything and just behold her. "I would love to spend more time with you."

"Me too. I'm sad to see you go." Out of nowhere, Fluttershy discovered a lump forming in her throat. She didn't realize until know how much she was going to miss him.

There was a pause. Braeburn then blurted out, "Well then, don't."

"What?" She heard him, but there was so much contained in those few words.

"Come back to Appleloosa with me." A rising excitement flowed from his voice.

All at once an infinite number of voices in Fluttershy's head shrieked the pros and cons of each option. One predominant voice against going came in form of Angel Bunny. His fierce possessiveness of her raged on about why she should stay. Harry the bear and the other woodland creatures formed in her mind's eye. Each of them dropped to their knees and held up their paws praying for her to stay. No other pony in Ponyville knew how to communicate with them the way she did.

Still, in the core of her heart, Fluttershy knew she wanted to be with her special somepony.

"Alright…" She began. "Let's go."

"You serious?" He couldn't believe his ears.

Fluttershy flapped her wings. "Yes, let's do it!"

The Appleloosan colt leapt from the log and threw his hat into the air. "Yee-haw!"

When the hat landed back on his head, Braeburn grabbed Fluttershy by the hoof and together they galloped to the Ponyville train station. An adventure like this couldn't wait until morning.


	5. Chapter 5: Mild West Dance

Chapter 5: Mild West Dance

Somewhere between Ponyville and Appleloosa traveled a train. Since it was night time, the passengers aboard had fallen asleep, that is, except for two love-struck ponies.

"Oh my goodness, I've done anything like this before!" Fluttershy squeaked. She could not remove her eyes from the Equestrian scenery whirling by as the locomotive speeded along on its tracks.

"I'm glad you did, darlin'. It's good to be a little impulsive every once in a while." Braeburn said rubbing her back. While she gazed out the window, he silently admired her simple splendor. He knew, though, that for both of their sakes they needed to get some sleep. Appleloosa was not a destination to be experienced half-awake.

The colt hopped out of his seat. "Let's try and get some shut-eye. We'll reach our destination in the morning, and we got a big day tomorrow."

Fluttershy tore away from the window and looked at Braeburn. She hated to see him leave, but a part of her rejoiced knowing that she would see him in the morning. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

"If you need anything, I'll be in berth 14 in the sleep car behind yours. Goodnight, sweetheart."

Fluttershy's heart skipped a beat. _Maybe I should start getting used to being called that. _"See you in the morning…" Fluttershy said as Braeburn exited the car. When the door closed tight, she continued, "sweetheart." From there, Fluttershy went to her own berth and turned in for the night.

Over time, the small-town emerald backdrop of Ponyville slowly morphed away into the bucolic amber shine of Appleloosa. Once the train reached the station, its doors flung open letting in the natural sunlight.

As he strode out onto the platform, Braeburn's heart swelled with pride as he inhaled the fresh air of his hometown. "Fluttershy, welcome to AAAAppleloosa!"

The Pegasus giggled to herself. _He's so cute when he gets like this_. "I've been here before, silly."

Her words did not seem to faze him. "Hard to imagine that us settler ponies built this place in the past two years. Let me show you all of our finest comforts!" Braeburn pulled her closer to him. "Look there over there! We've got horse drawn-carriages." He pointed toward a stagecoach with two colts arguing over whose turn it was to pull.

In a low voice, Fluttershy said, "You already showed m-"

Before she could finish, he twisted her head in the opposite direction. "And over there we have horse-drawn, horse-drawn carriages!" Across the way were several ponies sketching the passing stagecoach with pencils in their mouths.

"Braeburn, I-"

In a most unexpected move, Braeburn bulldozed her to the front of the Appleloosa watering hole, which had a stronger resemblance to a saloon. "This is the Salt Block!" He and Fluttershy stood there long enough to witness a brief scuffle between an older-timer pony who appeared down on his luck and the saloon's bartender.

Fluttershy tried to open her mouth, but Braeburn bulldozed her once more. This time, however, she found herself face-to-face with a large tree.

"And _this_, my dear, is where we put Bloomberg."

Sure enough, instituted high into the sky was a luscious apple tree. Sitting in front of it was a tiny plaque with a written description of the tree's history with an accompanying picture. Fluttershy tilted her head as far back as it would go. "Oh my, Bloomberg really has taken root. He looks great!"

Braeburn's ears perked up. "You think so? Then could you do an enormous favor for me and tell that to Applejack? If she hears from you that Bloomberg is doing well, then maybe she'll get off my back. I mean, don't get me wrong. For Applejack to give us this tree as a gift was thoughtful and all. It's just…"

Fluttershy finished his sentence. "Sometimes she can get carried away?"

With a single, deep nod, Braeburn said, "Exactly."

All of a sudden, a large shadow eclipsed the sunlight around them. From behind came a big booming voice. "This tree has become a symbol of unity between the buffalo and settler ponies."

The two ponies swung around to the stature of a most imposing presence. The sun shone brightly behind this figure creating a blackened silhouette, but Braeburn recognized the shape in an instant. "Howdy Chief Thunderhooves!"

The buffalo chief stepped forward revealing himself. "Braeburn, welcome back! I trust all went well in your travels to Ponyville?"

"Why yes indeed, good sir. In fact, I brought somepony back with me." Braeburn pushed Fluttershy in front of the overgrown buffalo. "You remember Fluttershy, don't you?"

The buffalo chief towered over her. His eyes scanned up and down her body as he searched his memory banks. "Hmm, 'Fluttershy' is it? Were you a companion that honorable dragon, Spike?"

Fluttershy took a moment to find her voice. "Yes, Spike is one of my close friends."

Like a gavel, Thunderhooves pounded a hoof into the ground. "Well then of course I remember you! Yes, that was right before we buffalo made peace with the settler ponies."

"It's great to see you again," she said.

Braeburn trotted between the two. "Say chief, have you ever heard of a 'manticore' before?" Braeburn said.

Thunderhooves's eyes flared and then narrowed in anger. "A manticore? Yes, I once battled with one many years ago."

"Are you serious? Where did you see one?"

Steam shot out like a geyser from Thunderhooves's nostrils. "Right here in Appleloosa. He was a foul creature for certain. At first we didn't know what he wanted because he wandered unannounced into our stampeding grounds. When we approached him, he threw a tantrum and ordered us to vacate the area and never return."

Fluttershy winced. "That doesn't sound like Manny at all. It couldn't have been him. What did you end up doing?"

"We tried to communicate with him, but he lashed out and attacked us. I knew then that I had to stand up and protect my kin, for he was a beast that refused to see the light of reason. It wasn't easy, but I was able to chase him out of our lands. We've not seen the likes of the manticore since."

Fluttershy hung her head. "I'm so sorry that that happened. How unnecessary to have such conflict."

Braeburn, on the other hoof, was itching to say something. "Well chief, you'll never believe this. When I was in Ponyville, I got a chance to see a manticore up close!"

Thunderhooves did a double-take. "What? A manticore in Ponyville? How did you deal with him?"

"Actually, that's the thing… I didn't!" Braeburn redirected the chief's attention toward Fluttershy. "This girl here is the one who dealt with him. In fact, she rescued me."

Thunderhooves leaned in closer to Fluttershy. His eye almost popped out of its socket as he zoomed in on her. "Is this true? How did a small pony such as yourself dispose of such a nefarious monster?"

Fluttershy backed up to give herself some space. "He's not a monster. He's a manticore. And I didn't dispose of him. I showed him kindness."

The buffalo chief arched an eyebrow. "Kindness? That is what you used to slay the manticore?"

"I didn't slay him. He's my friend. His name is Manny, Manny Roar."

"Manny Roar? The beast has a name?" Thunderhooves was beside himself at such a radical concept.

Before the chief could finish the conversation, behind him appeared the young female buffalo, Little Strongheart. "Hey there Braeburn, glad you're back. Fluttershy! Long time no see!"

Fluttershy flapped her wings and fluttered over to hug Little Strongheart. "It's good to see you too! How have you been?"

"We're living the dream out here in Appleloosa! Since the buffalo and settler ponies made peace, everything's been great. What about you, what brings you from Ponyville?"

Fluttershy's cheeks reddened. "I, um, am here visiting Braeburn."

Little Strongheart had no difficulty reading between the lines. "Ohhh, I see what you mean." Her face turned sneaky "How cute! Well, where are you staying while you're here?"

It finally dawned on Fluttershy that she had no place to stay in Appleloosa. "I actually don't know. I didn't really think about that on my way here. I guess I'm staying with…" Fluttershy trailed off thinking about the implications of staying with Braeburn, who lived in a single bedroom shack.

Braeburn sensed the growing discomfort of the situation and stepped forward. "Little Strongheart, do you think it would be possible for Fluttershy to stay with you while she's here?"

The little buffalo laughed. "I thought you'd never ask. Of course she can stay with me!"

Fluttershy felt a wave of relief. So far everything was going well, but something about staying with Braeburn at his shack was going too fast for her. "Are you sure? I really don't mean to impose."

"It's no trouble at all. It'll be like a sleepover. We can have," she fired a sly look at Braeburn, "girl talk."

The two ponies shared an awkward moment of silence before Braeburn switched topics. "Say, Little Strongheart, where are you heading now?"

A grand smile appeared across her face. "I'm on my way to the other side of town for the Wild West Dance! I'm actually meeting up with a new calf I met the other day stampeding. Do you two want to come?"

Fluttershy could not have imagined a worse idea. _Oh Celestia, please say no._

Braeburn lit up. "Absolutely! What are we waiting for?"

Chief Thunderhooves's voice bellowed from above them. "I believe I shall leave the dancing to you all. I shall go to the Salt Box to meet with Sherriff Silverstar." He turned toward Fluttershy. "Enjoy your stay in Appleloosa, Manticore Slayer."

The Pegasus didn't have time to sit on how much she disliked being referred to as a "slayer". Little Strongheart and Braeburn were already heading to the other side of Appleloosa where a vigorous gathering of ponies and buffalo danced. She quickly followed from behind. When they arrived, Little Strongheart spotted her male companion waiting for her.

"There's my dance partner! Catch you two lovebirds later!" The little buffalo galloped off to meet him.

Braeburn surveyed the dance arena. It had been so long since he attended one of these dances. His excitement built as he absorbed the energy of the crowd. Everypony was having a splendid time. When he turned to Fluttershy, however, she looked massively uncomfortable.

"What's wrong darlin'? Do you like to dance?"

She stared at the dirt. "No, I'm sorry. I have four left hooves."

Braeburn's expression softened. "That's alright, I'm not exactly going to be contestant on _Dancing with the Mares_ either. I want you to have fun here at Appleloosa, and Wild West Dances are tons of fun!"

Her cheeked flushed red. "It does look fun, really. But, um, it looks too fast for me."

"Really? In that case…" The Appleloosan colt thought for a moment as he evaluated the situation. "Don't worry, Appleloosa has more than just Wild West Dances. Here, come with me."

Braeburn took her by the hoof galloped away from the vivacious crowd. Eventually they came to another collection of ponies dancing in an arena. The major difference between these ponies and the ones that they just left, however, was that they were dancing at a much more sedated tempo. Braeburn looked to her. "Perhaps this is more your speed?"

"Wait, this is-" she began.

"This is where we have our _Mild_ West Dances. They're tailored to ponies looking less for flank-thrusting and more for," he paused to look her in the eyes, "intimacy."

His choice of words blared like a siren in Fluttershy's mind, for its beauty and terror rested in its broadness. "Oh, that sounds nice." She watched as a handful of happy couples gently grooved to their own beats.

Braeburn smiled at her. "Shall we?"

Fluttershy's insides were about ready to explode. Her mind and speech pattern went frantic. "Oh, Braeburn, I'm so sorry, but I can't. This looks like a lot of fun too, really, it does, but I can't because-"

The colt laid his hoof against her lips. She blinked, startled at his confidence, yet intrigued by his gentleness. He slowly trailed the tip of his hoof along the curve of her lips and across her cheek before easing it back onto the ground.

"Of course you can. I insist."

Without speaking another word, the two ponies made their way onto the dance arena. When they reached the center, Braeburn took the lead. He drew Fluttershy close to him and leaned his head around hers. Their initial closeness took a few moments to get used to, but ever so slowly they swayed back-and-forth until they found a natural rhythm that suited them. Unbeknownst to the other, each pony relished in breathing in the scent of their partner's mane.

Even though the dance was slow, for Fluttershy it was anything but "mild". Just when she thought her heart couldn't beat any faster, Braeburn reared up and lifted her onto her hind legs in the process. Together they stood wrapped in each other arms.

Braeburn held her tightly. "I'm happy you're here," his southern drawl laced into her ears. He pulled his head back and gazed into her eyes.

Fluttershy began having an out-of-body experience. _Is this really happening?_

It was. The two ponies closed their eyes, drew their heads together, and locked lips. Braeburn's mouth was strong and purposeful, using just the precise amount of pressure for maximum effect. That is to say, turning Fluttershy's bones to liquid and her insides to mush. Her blood surged through her veins as she savored the sensation of being held and cherished by her special somepony. An Appleloosan stallion. Braeburn.

When they pulled away from each other and opened their eyes, Fluttershy was a little disoriented. _My first kiss!_ Estimating how long the kiss lasted was impossible, for the passage of time warped in that moment.

Braeburn wore a wholly satisfied look upon his face. He spoke first, "Welcome to Appleloosa, Fluttershy."

The Pegasus smiled and rested her forehead against his. She grinned as she whispered, "I like it here."


End file.
